Free at Last
by DevlinGrace
Summary: These are a selection of one shots featuring Minerva and Rosmerta. Hope you enjoy...RATED MA I own only my story, all due respect to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N WARNING...Adult situations and a little bit of swearing.**

**This is a companion piece to Ginny Weasley and the Dreamcatcher and happens after the conversation between Hermione and Minerva in chapter 34. I would have added this into that story but, it doesn't really have any impact on the story and I don't want to add Minerva's point of view because it would give the readers far too many answers. However, ever since I wrote about Radha I've been thinking about Minerva a lot and what she's been through and how, due to her unlikely friendship with three extraordinary young witches, has finally found a way to heal. This came to me last night...it's a little racy and it's my first attempt at really writing anything of this nature...but, I figure I'm going to need the practice before Hermione finally figures it out. Enjoy!**

Minerva had watched Hermione leave and sat down by the fire to think over their conversation. Surely if Hermione had figured out she had been watching over her whole life, she already knew why. She shook her head.

"Those three are too smart for their own good." She said quietly and laughed.

She had been so relieved when Hermione had told her she wasn't angry with her. She had felt guilty. It was that guilt that had led her to confide in Hermione the truth behind Luna's necklace. As soon as Hermione was old enough to talk she had shared everything with Minerva. It seemed unfair that she had all this information on the young witch and yet, Hermione knew almost nothing about her.

It had only grew more difficult as she and the girls and grown closer. She had suspected for awhile that Hermione was a Telepath. She had spent many years learning from Telepaths and Empaths both, and was able to see the signs. Even as a young girl, Hermione had been able to communicate with Minerva without speaking...how many times had she wished she could reach out and comfort the young girl.

As the years passed, Minerva came to realise she valued the time she spent as Princess with Hermione. After Radha died, Minerva had shut herself away from the world. Until Albus Dumbledore came one night to offer her the Transfiguration teaching post. It had been bittersweet at first...being at Hogwarts, where there were so many memories of Radha. But, as so many of those memories took place in the Rowena's Room, it had been easy to avoid the most painful ones.

She sighed as she stared into the flames. She wondered again how Hermione could be so perceptive. She looked at her watch and realising it wasn't so very late, grabbed her cloak and decided to pay Hogsmeade a visit.

She remembered and smiled as Hermione had told her about the tunnel that led to Honeydukes. When Hermione came to attend Hogwarts, Minerva suddenly had more free time than she had in eleven years. One afternoon, after a Quidditch win, she had spotted the Weasley twins appear from behind the statue of a one eyed witch. She watched them walk away, arms filled with butterbeer and other treats. She had entered the passage and followed it into Honeydukes.

In the time since the owners had grown accustomed to finding a cat in their cellar and had even been kind enough to install a cat flap on the back door so she could come and go as she pleased. When Black had escaped she knew he might be using the tunnel and placed enchantments around it to to warn her should he attempt it. She really didn't want to have to block it permanently to prevent Harry from using it and decided on less permanent solution when she returned to the castle later.

She transformed into Princess, as she had started referring to her cat form when Hermione had given her the name, and ran the rest of the way. She always enjoyed her cat form...she felt younger and stronger than she did as a human. She pushed her head through the trapdoor and looked around. That was another thing she loved about being a cat, her vision was so much better.

She listened for a moment and, hearing nothing from the store above her, made her way up the stairs and out the back door. They were Dementors about, but they didn't seem to bother as much as a cat, and she made her way quickly to the Three Broomsticks.

After opening the door with her nose and transforming in the middle of the inn, she turned to Rosmerta's gasp, "Bloody Hell, Minerva...you gave me a fright!"

"I would have thought you'd be accustomed to it by now? I've been showing up like this for almost three years now." Minerva said, smiling warmly.

"No, that I'm used to...I just didn't see you when you came in...I heard the door open and turned to find you standing in the middle of the room already...but why are you here so late, Minerva?"

"A Firewhiskey if you please, Rosie?" Minerva asked smiling as she went to take a seat by the fire as Rosmerta went to fetch her a drink. She normally didn't like to drink anything much stronger than Gillywater but, even despite Hermione's encouragement, she still needed a little extra courage.

Minerva watched appreciatively as Rosmerta walked to the bar. She and Rosmerta had stuck up a friendly and sometimes, flirtatious, relationship about six months after Minerva had started visiting the bar. When Hermione suggested she try to find love again, she realised she already had, and it was time to find the courage to see of Rosmerta felt the same.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" Rosmerta asked as she she handed Minerva her drink, a small frown creasing her features.

"I am, quite simply, better than I have been in a very long time." Minerva smiled, "I see you have no other guests...perhaps you could lock up for the night and join me for a drink?"

Rosmerta smiled and said, "That sounds like a lovely idea." She aimed her wand first at the door, locking it, and then at the bar to summon the bottle of Firewhiskey and another glass.

Minerva had watched Rosmerta closely as she closed up the bar and chided herself for taking so long to admit her feelings.

"So, tell me, Minerva...why are you looking happier than I've ever seen you?" Rosmerta asked thoughtfully.

"My unlikely friendship with three extraordinary girls...they made me see that it was time, not to let Radha go, but to move on...at last." Minerva finished quietly and took a sip of her Firewhiskey,

"No one could ever expect you to let Radha go, Minerva...she was your soulmate, she'll always be a part of you." She answered softly.

"Do you know, the first time I had dinner with the three girls...they gave me a box they'd found. Radha had written me letters before we got together, telling me how she felt...she had shared most of their contents with me, but...it was like hearing her voice again, reading her letters..." Minerva sighed and felt a tear run her cheek.

"Has Hermione figured it out yet? That you're Princess?"

Minerva laughed, "Actually that's why she wanted to have dinner with me tonight...she isn't angry with me, Rosie, she actually thanked me..."

"She's a smart girl." Rosmerta said smiling.

"And she's only getting smarter...she's the reason I'm here, actually." Minerva said, blushing as she reached for Rosmerta's hand.

"Really?" Rosmerta replied, somewhat huskily at the effect of Minerva being so close, and holding her hand.

"She told me, it wasn't too late for me to find love," she looked up to Rosmerta's eyes, "I'm hoping she's right?" she asked softly.

Rosmerta smiled and reached out to touch Minerva's face softly and smiled as Minerva reacted by leaning into her touch. She stood and taking Minerva's hands, pulled her to stand. She gently took Minerva's face in her hands and gently kissed her lips for the first time. As she tried to pull away Minerva tried to pull her back into the kiss.

She smiled and leant her forehead against Minerva's, "Can you stay the night?" She said softly.

Minerva brought her hand up behind Rosmerta's neck and pulled her in for another kiss as her hand traveled up her arm. She pulled away from the kiss only to start trailing kisses along her jawline to her ear where she whispered, "I don't think I could leave now if I tried," and she continued her kisses down the younger witches neck.

Rosmerta reach for Minerva face and pulled her away. She kissed her softly again and taking her hand led her upstairs to her private quarters.

As they entered the bedroom, Rosmerta waved her wand and lit the candles that filled the room as well as the small fireplace. She placed her wand on the table and closed the short distance between herself and Minerva and pulled her into her arms. She had been waiting a long time to show Minerva how she felt and she wasn't about to hold back now.

Minerva watched as Rosmerta had lit the candles and could already feel the desire she had ignited downstairs begin to grow. The younger witch took her her in arms and kissed her with so much passion, Minerva had actually felt her knees give out and felt herself supported as Rosmerta started to gently bite her way down her neck. She sighed and pulled herself away to look in Rosmerta's eyes, her own passion growing at the desire she saw there.

Minerva watched as the younger witched reached up with slightly trembling hands and undid her own dress...almost moaning as it fell the floor and she saw that Rosmerta wore nothing underneath. She was still staring at the beautiful woman in front of her when she felt her hands move to undress her as well.

Minerva looked down as her own dress fell to the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her own own body. Until she felt her younger lover take her into her arms and their skin touched for the first time.

"You're beautiful Minerva." She said quietly as she tilted her face up to see her, 'Why on earth did you think I'd wait this long?" She finished as her voice lowered again. She was keenly aware of Minerva's wetness on her leg and her own that Minerva must have also noticed.

Rosmerta gently pushed Minerva onto the bed and lay down on top of her, relishing the feeling of her naked body under her own. How many times had she imagined this very thing and now she was finally free to enjoy her.

She looked into Minerva's eyes a moment before pulling her into another long kiss. Softly and gently she started kissing Minerva's face. Her eyelids, her nose, her jawline...all the places she had memorised during their friendship. She worked her way down her lover's neck, kissing and gently biting until she reached her collarbone. She let her left hand come up from it had been resting at her waist to gently cup and squeeze Minerva's breast. Almost losing any sense of restraint when she moaned and arched her back into the touch.

She leaned her head down and took Minerva's other nipple in her mouth as she continued to play with the other. She felt Minerva's hand come up and tangle in her hair...the other gripped her back, nails slightly digging in. She looked up to Minerva's face as she let her nipple slip from her lips and went to kiss her again.

She wanted to be able to watch Minerva's face when she finally touched her where she most wanted to touch her. She kissed her and then looked into her eyes as her hand slowly made it's way to between her lover's legs.

She could feel Minerva's heat and wetness before even letting her fingers enter her folds. She moaned aloud as she did and MInerva arched again in pleasure. She made slow circles with her fingers around her lovers clitoris as she still kissed her and then went to bite her neck as she moved her fingers to enter her.

She kissed her way to Minerva's ear and whispered, "You feel so fucking good you know that?"

She placed the heel of her hand on Minervas' clit and then started to moved her fingers in an out. As Minerva's hips started to move in time to her stroking she placed her thigh between her lover's legs and added more pressure.

Minerva's hands gripped her younger lover's shoulder and she felt her nails digging into her back as the sensations ripped through her body. When Rosmerta had climbed on top of her she had finally given into the orgasm that had been building from the moment they had kissed.

Rosmerta felt her lover's orgasm as it built and then finally released. She slowly pulled her fingers from inside her and looked to Minerva's face to find her smiling and crying at the same time. She reached up and kissed her forehead, "Remind me to thank Hermione for talking some sense into you." She teased.

Minerva smiled and deftly rolled Rosmerta onto her back. Minerva leaned down and pulled her lover into a long and passionate kiss, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long...I fully intend to make up for it."

She kissed her again and then started to make good on her promise. Minerva was finally content for the first time in almost forty years, and she intended to show Rosmerta just how happy she was.

After they had made love several more times and lay exhausted in each other arms, Rosmerta whispered softly, "I know I can never replace Radha, she will always have a place in your heart, but Minerva?" She paused to look her in her eyes, "I do love you...I always have."

Minerva smiled and kissed her, "And I love you...I realised tonight you've had a place in my heart for some time now...Hermione made me realise it was time to show you." She kissed her again, "The girls are coming to my cottage for the summer...perhaps you can join us, and tell her yourself."

Rosmerta smiled, kissed Minerva again and then laid her head on her shoulder, and said softly, "I'd like that."


	2. Soulmates

**A/N This is a companion piece to Ginny Weasley and the Waiting Game and takes place just after Minerva drops the girls off with Sirius in Hogsmeade in chapter 52. A couple of reviews got me to thinking...what follows is the result. Enjoy...**

As Minerva and Rosmerta made their way towards the Three Broomsticks Minerva couldn't help but lose herself in thought over the story Fleur had shared with them that night. She felt extremely guilty for having so misjudged the young French witch and her actions the night Hermione's name had come out of the Goblet-she understood now that the young woman was only trying to protect the girl Minerva thought of as her daughter. Fleur's story had only reinforced that impression.

She let her wife lead her into and through the inn to her private quarters and even allowed her to take her cloak off and then be sat on couch. Once Rosmerta had also removed her cloak she went to straddle Minerva where she sat so that she could search the eyes of her beloved.

"What is it, love? What's troubling you?" she asked gently.

Minerva shook her head and sighing leaned it against the back of the couch.

"Surely you're not still worried about Hermione competing in this blasted tournament?"

Minerva laughed lightly; "No love...I think she's already proven herself up to the task."

"Then what is it?" she asked as she reached around the back of Minerva's head to undo the severe bun her wife favoured.

"I can't..."

While her response was hardly unexpected it didn't stop Rosmerta from being frustrated by it. In all the years she had known Minerva not once had she'd explained why Albus Dumbledore had seen fit to have her watch over the girl. When finally Rosmerta had pressed her for an explanation Minerva had finally admitted that she had sworn several magical oaths that prevented her from ever being able to extend that

explanation.

She gently removed Minerva's glasses and placed them on the table before leaning down to kiss her. When finally they broke the kiss she saw with some concern that her kiss had not had the desired effect of distracting her from her troubles even though Minerva's hands were already beneath her skirt and gently rubbing the bare skin of her thighs.

"Tell me a little more of this Fleur? How is that they're already engaged when they've only known each other since Halloween?"

"Fleur is," Minerva smiled as she attempted to find the words to describe the young woman; "she's a remarkable young woman, Rosie...I have no doubt of their love for each other."

"But Luna is so young..."

"And that is exactly why Fleur proposed...they knew their relationship would be cause for scrutiny because of their age difference and she sought a way to deflect any implications that there is anything untoward about their love."

"Luna certainly does seem happier than I have ever known her to be," Rosmerta admitted.

"Luna has always been able to, for the most part, hide her feelings for Ginny...she admitted tonight that, before Ginny met Hermione, that she had begun to have stronger feelings for her best friend...she essentially put her own feelings aside to help Ginny to realise her own happiness," Minerva sighed again as she leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Please love...tell me what is wrong..." she pleaded quietly.

"You know that I can't Rosie and even if I weren't bound by oaths to not reveal certain truths I wouldn't want to tell you," she looked up to the face of her beloved at the sound of her sad sigh. "I want to tell you, love, I do...but I won't risk your safety or theirs..."

"It is that dangerous?"

"It really is, love..."

"Then explain to me why it is safe for you to have this knowledge...I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you..."

"There are dark and dangerous times coming, Rosie, and someone saw fit to sneak Hermione's name into the Goblet to test her abilities if anyone were to find out just how powerful the four of them are and their potential to become even stronger..."

"But they're children, Min...how can it be?"

"They're not just children, Rosie, surely you've spent enough time with them to see that?"

"But they are, Min..."

"Love? All four of them can already do most of their magic without wands or words-even Albus can't claim that fact and he is well over a hundred," Minerva smiled at the look of shock on her wife's face. "Ginny and Hermione, Luna and Fleur...they're each other's soulmates and there's mounting evidence that, the more they bond physically, the stronger they get," she shook her head; "Sit in a room with the four of them long enough and the magic is almost palpable."

"Surely there is more to it than that?"

"Have you not felt your magic growing stronger since we have been together?" Minerva asked.

"I have but I figured it was because being with you just makes me so damned happy," Rosmerta replied.

"No love, it's more than that and with Ginny and Hermione's example I should have realised long before now what it meant," she took Rosmerta's hand and felt the magic as it passed through them and then placed her hand over her beloved's heart. "I had truly thought that Radha was my soulmate and it wasn't until Hermione asked me tonight that I realised that you are."

"But if you knew what these things meant how is that you didn't?"

"Aside from truly believing that Radha had been...I supposed it was just the happiness of having found love again," she smiled as she accepted a long and passionate kiss from her wife.

Rosmerta sat back and again searched the eyes of the woman she loved.

"If they're as strong as you claim, Min, surely they can take care of themselves?"

"If only it were that simple," Minerva sighed deeply as she reconsidered what Albus had given her permission to reveal to her wife."Voldemort is alive, and he is back in this country currently plotting his return."

If Rosmerta was shocked at the news she was more shocked that her wife had uttered the name of the wizard most people still feared even though he had disappeared over a decade ago without so much as a shudder.

"But how can that be?"

"I do not know...Albus has refused to explain but we have received irrefutable proof that this is the case," Minerva said sadly.

"And you feel that should he learn of their abilities that he will seek to kill the four girls?"

"He has already targeted both Hermione and Ginny...we have little doubt that he will attempt to kill them again..."

"Again?"

"When the Chamber of Secrets was opened...he used Ginny to accomplish it and, although I doubt he ever figured out why he was he able to do the things he could through the body of an eleven year old, he feared the connection they share and attempted to have Hermione killed...had it not been for Harry, Ginny would have died as well..."

"You think he's hoping Hermione will be killed in the tournament?"

"I don't believe that was his original intent...he was merely curious...but should he find out their true nature we feel he would come after the four of them before they ever realise their full potential."

"But Min, why are you telling me this now? Surely Albus wouldn't be pleased to hear you have told me?"

"You deserve to know as much of the truth as I can tell you and Albus understands that," Minerva replied as she leaned forward to kiss Rosmerta's neck; "You need to be prepared love...we all do..."

"But if Albus knows where this madman is...why not seek him out and kill him before he ever has the chance to harm anyone, let alone the girls?"

"Because he cannot, as yet, be killed," was Minerva's simple reply.

"You would lay down your life for her, wouldn't you?" Rosmerta asked.

"You know that I would."

"I understand you care for her as if she were your own daughter..."

"Granddaughter, more like," Minerva interrupted.

"Fair enough," she replied with a light laugh; "Would you risk your life for me?"

"You know that I would," she repeated. "I would beat back the very forces of hell itself to keep you safe," Minerva replied fiercely. Minerva studied her wife's face, "Someday they may be all that stands between us the darkness that threatens us...it isn't fair Rosie, they've had the best years of their lives stolen from them with this burden...and yet, each and every day they seek to make the most of their lives."

"Is this why Albus had you watch over Hermione?"

"No...we only discovered this last year," she replied; "Love? Please don't ask me again why I watched over her...it is not my secret to share."

Minerva closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands. Fleur's story of the first Sisters had rocked her to her very core. She and Albus had searched each of his three libraries and were unable to find so much as a passing reference to their existence. If the Sisters had had the foresight to protect their existence from the world Minerva was not about to share the information with anyone. Not that she didn't trust her wife with information but that she knew the knowledge could lead to her torture and very likely her death. Compared to the fact that Hermione was Albus' only child, the Sisters' legacy was a far more dangerous secret.

Rosmerta gently pulled Minerva's hands from her face and was surprised to find that she had been hiding the fact that she was crying.

"Love?" she said gently; "You know the girls will be okay...don't you?"

"I don't Rosie and neither do you," she replied quietly.

"That's what scares you, isn't it? That someday you won't be able to protect Hermione?"

"Chances are that it will be Hermione and the other three girls who will the ones to protect us," Minerva replied.

"They're that strong?" she asked.

Minerva nodded as she withdrew her wand from her sleeve.

"Would you consent to a small experiment?" Minerva asked. When Rosmerta nodded she continued; "When Hermione, Ginny and Luna cast their Patronuses..."

"They can cast a Patronus?" Rosmerta interrupted.

"Love they can do more than just cast a Patronus...they can even do it without wands or words," she smiled at the look of shock on Rosmerta's face, pleased that she had finally convinced her wife of their power. Most adult witches and wizards had difficulty casting the charm to be able to cast it with the ease the girls did without benefit of wand or words was a true indication of their magical power. "Will you cast your

Patronus with me? I'd like to see what happens..."

Rosmerta nodded and reached for her own wand...and together they cast the Patronus charm.

The watched in amusement as the two ethereal cats first circled each other and then began to chase each other around the room-laughing out loud as they watched them begin to wrestle. Their laughter seemed to draw the glowing cats to their side where each sat and regarded the two witches. Their amusement turned to awe as the cats then combined to become something entirely differently and much larger than a simple house cat...together they formed a fierce looking lioness.

"Ever the Gryffindor," Rosmerta said quietly as they allowed their charms to dissipate. "But what does it mean, Min? I've never heard of Patronuses acting that way..."

"It is further proof that you are my soulmate and that together we are stronger than we are if we were apart," Minerva replied.

"I've heard of one person's Patronus changing to mirror their partners but," she paused as she realised what Minerva was saying; "You've seen this before? With the girls?"

"Separately they are wolves but when the three of them cast the charm together? Rosie it was truly a sight to behold...it was a Unicorn and so bright we couldn't distinguish it's form until Hermione controlled it..."

Rosmerta studied Minerva's face for a moment before she said quietly; "Love...if you can't share your burden with me perhaps," she paused as she drew her wand down the front of Minerva's dress causing to disappear then reappear draped over a chair. She then performed the same spell on herself as she continued; "Perhaps I can distract you from it for awhile?"

Minerva smiled as she felt her desire grow as she pulled Rosmerta close.

"I love you Rosie, never doubt that," she said quietly her voice betraying her emotion and desire.

"And I love you, Min...today, tomorrow and forever...I am yours..."

As the two witches succubmed to their desire Minerva couldn't help but realise that the debt she owed the girls was one she could never hope to repay. Like Fleur, not only had they given her her life back but they helped to make it worth living. She was more determined than ever to see that the four girls would achieve their destiny and that, someday, they would have the lives they had earned.

After making love for several hours a thoroughly spent and satisfied Minerva looked into the eyes of her beloved and, with her voice full of emotion said; "When the darkness has passed, my love, and it safe for you to know, I promise I will tell you everything..."

"That you want me to know is all that I need to know...I will do everything I can to keep you, and them, safe," she replied as she kissed Minerva's forehead.

"I love you Rosie."

"And I you, Min...always have, always will.".

**A/N 2: So, maybe not exactly what you expected but I hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
